


There's something different about you.

by aihirasisters



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihirasisters/pseuds/aihirasisters
Summary: Choa and Jimin are already together Chanmi and Hyejeong sort of are in a casual relationship and Yuna and Mina aren't together.Yuna is a vampire as is Hyejeong and Jimin. Choa, Mina, Chanmi and Seolhyn are all human.





	There's something different about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it all seems like one big paragraph it never seems to put the gaps in for me.

[Mina's POV]

I glanced over when I heard Jimin raise her voice toward Yuna the two of them seemed to be in the middle of an argument with Hyejeong just watching them looking mildly amused Jimin muttered something but unfortunately I could hear it "alright that's enough I think she gets it Jimin and as for you" she said pointing to me I stepped away surprised "what" I asked in a small voice she smirked turning her hand and moving her finger back towards herself "come here" she said.

"Yuna just tell her" Jimin groaned "no way with everything going on it'll only cause trouble" Yuna sighed "well either you do or I will i'm sick of listening to the whining" Jimin said "don't you dare Jimin if she finds out then she's not safe, actually does Choa know about you, are you willing to risk her life like that" Yuna asked getting angry again "of course not I mean why don't you just confess to her or is it because you hate keeping secrets" Jimin taunted "isn't that what happened with you ex you couldn't keep a secret from her and it made her lose her life" she taunted even further

"JIMIN" Choa yelled angrily Jimin turned to Choa "that is far enough with your argument what happened with her has nothing to do with Yuna she was bad enough the first time don't bring it up again" Choa snapped folding her arms and glaring at her girlfriend "yeah she had a bad time but it was Yuna's fault that Shirona was killed" Jimin said I went to defend Yuna when the older girl slapped Jimin on the cheek

"I told her because I nearly killed her myself how could you explain that away if it was you and Choa in our position would you lie to her face or fess up even if I hadn't of told her she would have found out by asking question to certain people which would have put her in more danger so do not accuse me of killing her I tried my hardest to hell and back to protect her she followed you to Aikio's house which is when it happened" she said a dangerous growl to her voice everyone stared shocked until Hyejeong grabbed Yuna's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

I followed after them quietly finding a place that I could see them but they couldn't me I watched them "get a hold of yourself or you two will destroy everything" Hyejeong sighed "I know but i'm a vampire and i've been through a hell of a lot more heartbreaks than she has I was changed after watching my entire family be killed Hyejeong" Yuna said "I know I was there remember Aikio asked me to keep an eye on you" the taller girl said "what doesn't trust that i'll keep the secret this time" Yuna said.

"You need to tell Mina if you ever want to have any hope of dating her she needs to know everything Yuna you can't just omit things that you want and only tell her some things she'll never fully trust you then" Hyejeong said softly "I remember I tried that the first time I tried for a relationship within the span of two years I lost my husband and both kids" Yuna sighed "that was over a century ago" the taller girl laughed "shortest one that actually got that far" Yuna agreed "i've had shorter" Hyejeong shrugged.

"Fine I will try to be nice to Jimin but she is younger than I am and if she ever tests me about Shirona again I won't care who's around it's going to be hell for her to heal" Yuna warned I gasped alerting both of them that I was there "come out" Yuna called I came out of hiding slowly instantly backing away when I seen their normal dark brown eyes were now a dark gold "Mina what are you doing out here" she asked.

"I followed you I was curious about what was going on and I wanted to know why Hyejeong Unnie wanted me" I said quietly "I don't know why she wanted you but I can tell you what's going on if you promise not to tell anyone about what you hear" she said I nodded quickly promising.

"Hyejeong, Jimin and I are all vampires Jimin says she's older than I am but she actually younger than I am by a few decades she was changed later than I was Hyejeong is older than me and I am completely head over heels in love with you" she admitted I stood there silently staring at her "would you say something" Hyejeong asked.

"I don't know what to say I just found out that the girl i've been in love with for six years is a vampire and I never knew and now she confesses to me and what am I supposed to do I can't just accept it is this what Jimin meant the other girl got killed because she found out what Yuna is like I did well I can't be a part of that I don't want to be caught up in your nightmare" I said it all in one go Yuna looked like I had slapped her and Hyejeong seemed to be getting a little angry suddenly she stepped forward I stepped back she followed me until I was back against the wall.

"Did you not hear the argument between Jimin and Yuna" she asked "I-I di-did" I stuttered "Dong-Dong that's enough" I heard Jimin Hyejeong backed away until I could see Jimin and Choa "it's true that it wasn't Yuna's fault with what happened in the past i'm sorry I misled you and i'm sorry I brought her up I should have know better" Jimin said glancing between Yuna and I "it's fine" Yuna and I said "may I have a moment alone with Yuna" I asked politely they nodded quickly leaving with Choa.

[Yuna's POV]

"Thank you for talking with me" I said softly I stayed away from her for fear that she was scared or angry at me "why did you wait so long to tell me" she asked "I was scared of what would happen if I did tell you" I admitted shyly. "Can I ask a question about you know......" she trailed off "sure anything" I said "why doesn't sunlight hurt you" she asked I laughed "myth, sunlight garlic vervaine wooden stakes and whatever else you think hurts us don't bother it's pretty well all made up and we don't sleep in coffins either" I said laughing she pouted "hey I was only curious" she complained, cautiously I took a step towards her and stopped "anything else" I asked "what about your eating......" again she trailed off "my diet you mean" I questioned curiously she nodded looking embarrassed "no that's all true we do drink blood just some take from unwilling humans and others such as myself only take consensually Hyejeong and Jimin are the same" I confirmed. "What would change if I was to accept your confession" she asked nervously "nothing would change from as if we were in a normal relationship I would continue the same way I have been for my entire life as a vampire" I said hurriedly shaking my head "and if I wanted it to be different" she asked not looking at my I could hear her heart beating faster than normal "wait are talking about" I asked leaving the question open she nodded and glanced back as I stepped forward I continued slowly until I was standing in front of her. She stayed still even as I reached up trailing my fingers against her cheek before turning my hand to lightly press my palm against her cheek instead leaning down slightly I moved slowly allowing her to pull away at anytime but she didn't rather she leaned up closing the gap between our lips unable to help myself I pressed her back into the wall a little roughly instantly pulling back when a small whimper escaped "i'm sorry" I panicked holding my hands up and stepping back I always did with any human lover. I was afraid of hurting them more so with Mina "i'm not it was nice most people I date treat me like i'm made of glass" she said lightly "that was gentle Mina" I told her seriously "so it's still nice not to have to push for a little roughness" she said shrugging "you realize Jimin and Hyejeong heard that" I said hearing my best friends laugh and whisper between themselves "how do you know" Mina asked "vampire remember we do have really good hearing, eyesight and can run really fast" I shortened the explanation. "What about getting hurt" she asked "it hurts a lot but no matter how bad the injury we heal basically the only way to kill a vampire is starve it or wait for it's essence to fade away" I said bitterly even though I was one myself I refused to say he or she or them "so that's why you said it'll be bad for Jimin-Unnie to heal if she kept taunting you earlier" she asked I nodded. "Will you kiss me again like you did before" she asked shyly I smiled leaning down and kissing her hard but not enough to hurt her "don't worry" she murmured against my lips softly biting my bottom lip her arms winding around my neck my own hands resting on her waist. "Get a room" Jimin muttered I pulled away breathing heavily and laughed a little "what is it" Mina asked confused "Jimin wants us to get a room" I whispered "maybe not at the moment but we should get back to practice" she replied "one thing before you go" I asked she nodded "will you be my girlfriend please" I asked pulling a silver ring from my pocket she nodded holding out her left hand and allowing me to slip it on carefully before we went back to the dance studio.


End file.
